


I'll Never Let Go

by thefullmetaledwardelric



Category: Starfighter (Comic), Starfighter Eclipse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefullmetaledwardelric/pseuds/thefullmetaledwardelric
Summary: A bit of context about this piece. One upon a time @fighterofstars and I played an AU were our Starfighter muses, (Selene and Helios respectively) where parallels of Rose and Jack from Titanic. This was a small bit I wrote that I believe was for one of those ‘break my heart’ style memes. We had our own actual names for the characters and those are the ones you see in this piece.
Relationships: Helios & Selene (Starfighter), Helios/Selene (Starfighter)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I'll Never Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of context about this piece. One upon a time @fighterofstars and I played an AU were our Starfighter muses, (Selene and Helios respectively) where parallels of Rose and Jack from Titanic. This was a small bit I wrote that I believe was for one of those ‘break my heart’ style memes. We had our own actual names for the characters and those are the ones you see in this piece.

The water was cold, the last of the cries long dying out along with the voices that had carried them, and all Antonio could do was look up at Angelo as he rest on the piece of wood drifting on the now all too calm sea. He knew the other was still breathing, still with him, by the small puffs of mist leaving the other with each breath. Good. Angelo needed to survive this, needed to keep going. There was a spark in him that the world needed, it was the very thing that had drawn Antonio to him, drawn them together, in the first place.

As he clung to the wood himself, clung to Angelo’s hand, he could feel he wasn’t long for this world though. Guilt went through him thinking he was going to have to leave Angelo behind. It wasn’t a feeling that lingered long. The last few days, those few precious days they’d had aboard the ship that now lay at the bottom of the Atlantic, had been some of the best of his slight twenty years. He’d actually lived a life he was proud of, finding Angelo, being with him, the perfect ending to that life. There wasn’t much better he could have asked for. 

Everything in his life had been a string of chance and circumstance, taking advantage of any opportunity before him. Even as his vision blurred and Angelo’s form before him drifted in and out of focus, Antonio firmly believed he was the luckiest man on the planet. Lucky to have been able to see and do so much, to have been able to travel so much of the world on a wing and a prayer, and lucky to have won the game in a little pub that had landed him on the Titanic. He’d thought then that he’d won his ticket home, back to America, but what he hadn’t realized was that he’d won a ticket to a home he’d never expected. Home had become a person, not a place. The ‘Ship of Dreams’ bringing him more home than he’d ever thought it could have.

Even now, his breathing becoming shallower and shallower by the second, he knew the ship was still delivering him home. Antonio had never been a really religious man but he knew this wasn’t the end, knew that he would see Angelo again. They had found each other once and he knew they would find each other again.

With the last of his breath, Antonio choked out a whispered, “I’ll never let go…” that he wasn’t even certain Angelo could hear. It was their promise. Just as Angelo would not let go of life, living more than enough for the both of them, Antonio wouldn’t let go of the promise to be in the next life waiting for him. That would be the last thought that went through his mind as the bitter cold of the North Atlantic took the last of his life away, his eyes heavy and closing for the last time, soul put to rest until the time when he and Angelo would see each other again.


End file.
